monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Jackson Jekyll/cartoon
Jackson Jekyll debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 2 webisode "Fear Pressure", which premiered on May 26, 2011. He is voiced by Cindy Robinson in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 2 Webisodes It's Jackson's first day at Monster High and though he's largely met with hostility by the student body for being a human, Deuce and Heath invite him to their table during lunch. Jackson meets Frankie, a young, beautiful girl who wants to make him feel comfortable at his new school, Monster High, and have good times with her. She invites him to a party of Cleo's at her house. He gets nervous when wanting to go to Cleo's party and confront Frankie. Jackson turns into Holt Hyde, his monster alter-ego and Holt gets the party started. With this, Jackson is no longer nervous, especially since he won't remember it. Frankie confronts Jackson at school, and and tells him she missed him at Cleo's party. Jackson tells her he had to change. Jackson invites Frankie to the movies. Frankie runs into him and confronts him. Jackson tells Frankie he knows she moved on (his alter-ego) without Frankie knowing what she's talking about. Frankie screams that she was just starting to like him and Jackson runs off. He meets Frankie near her locker at school. He says hello to her. TV specials Jackson says "Yay!" into the air when Bloodgood says about normie society. He is at the dance to help the werewolves of Crescent Moon High and vampires of Belfry Prep get along. At that party, he transforms into Holt Hyde and Holt deejays the party. He later blurts out "Yay!" when Frankie says: "Or even part normie." Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials TBA Volume 4 Webisodes TBA Volume 5 Webisodes TBA Notes * In the webisodes, Jackson's transformation is green, and resembles light, but in the CGI specials, it is a fiery orange red, resembling fire. Gallery Webisode gallery Miss Infearmation - bully scenario.jpg Miss Infearmation - smoke heart.jpg Hydheart.png|"This is so interesting." Frankie & Jackson at the movies with popcorn. Screen Shot 2011-10-01 at 5.04.00 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-01 at 5.04.45 PM.jpg|"Oh. Not again." Jackson's reflection at the water of a sidewalk. jacksonfrankie766.png|Jackson and Frankie HoltJackson788.jpg|"My fist plus your face equals epic win!" Transformation.png|Jackson Jekyll is transformed into Holt Hyde. Dp8.PNG Dp33.PNG|"Frankie!" Holt Hyde and Jackson Jekyll both said. Dp37.PNG|Jackson and Holt looking on their iCoffins. Screen shot 2012-12-02 at 4.46.30 PM.png|"I'll be your BFF." I_Know_What_You_Did_Last_Fright_-_blood_hands.jpg|Jackson's hands covered with red paint. Romulus passing the cooties to Jackson.PNG TV special gallery Jacksonclair.jpg|Jackson and Clair Kissing in "Ghouls Rule" Jackson1.jpg|Jackson making new friends jackson2.jpg Jackson Haha Moment.jpg|Jackson's reaction to the kiss in "Ghouls Rule" Chad05.png|Jackson and Chad Monster high ghouls rule 8.png|Jackson in jail Monster high ghouls rule 7.png|"Eek! A spider!" Some cop... Monster high ghouls rule 5.png Tumblr mbesc5Mvep1rvl24jo1 500.png|Jackson, trying to be cool Oh, this is so awesome.PNG Ghouls Rule - Goons distracted from Jackson.jpg ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters